Somewhat Raw
by teakettle and scone
Summary: Nigel Uno's been on someone's mind, and that someone always gets what he wants. By Teakettle. [OneNegative Four POOL AU, SLASH, NONCON]


One fussed at his bonds. He was strapped to a steel wall. They'd taken his shirt, and he was writhing to get away from the cold metal at his back. If he exerted all his strength, he could hold himself off the bone-chilling surface. Nigel knew he should probably save his energy for his escape attempt, but the wall was so damn uncomfortable!

A chuckle rose from the darkened left corner of the room. One realized there must be a door somewhere off in the shadows, and that whoever was watching him could have come in any time during the hours he had been hanging here. The thought made him nearly as uncomfortable as the wall did.

"Who's there?" Nigel shouted. The sound echoed back to him, eerily distorted. The room must have been larger than he'd suspected. No other voice responded. Further unnerved, Nigel screamed his demand. "Who's THERE?"

Numbuh One hadn't expected to be dragged back to the Negaverse. Since his team had narrowly escaped it six years ago after his disastrous failure to convince Fanny to embrace the good within, they had avoided Four's backyard. They had barely escaped from the hellish alternate world with their lives. Sector V had devised portal inhibitors, making the barrier between the worlds impassable, but they still preferred to swim in the community pool.

The Negaverse forces must have devised a way to overcome Two's inhibitors. Nigel had stepped out for a smoke while watching a movie with his best friend. Walking the perimeter of the pool, preoccupied with trying to get his stubborn lighter to work, he'd felt himself grabbed around the waist and pulled down through the water, down through something thick and strange until he felt a shattering pop. Then his head exploded in pain and everything went a gooey, sick black. He'd woken up here.

"Nigel," a voice cooed from the corner. "I'm so glad to see you. It took a lot of work to arrange the visit, but now that you're here, I can see how very worth it my efforts were."

That voice was incredibly familiar, but Nigel knew that was deceptive. It sounded like the person he most trusted, which in the Negaverse could only mean he was in incredible danger.

"Negative Numbuh Four!" One spat. "I should have guessed. What's your game this time?"

"Game? Oh Nigel, gone are the days when I was enslaved to the adults, working and scheming only to benefit others. Now, I'm far beyond games. I have subjugated my former masters. I dominate this world as supreme ruler. I think you'll find I have no patience for your trifling accusations." One could feel a sinister smile coating him. Negative Four was watching him, and the intensity of it made Nigel squirm.

"What do you want with me then? It seems you're pretty well-established in your own world. I can't imagine you still want to worm your way into ours." Nigel was, despite his state of undress, imperious.

"Into your world? Not exactly. Into something else of yours?" Negative Four stepped into the light. He was dressed all in black. His golden hair, in its long bowl cut, gleamed in the harsh light. His eyes were feral. "Now that, I'm interested in."

"I'm not sure what you mean." One's throat was dry.

"Yes you are," Negative Four replied in liquid tones. "No one's ever intrigued me quite like you do. I saw you through that pool- you were my first crush, you know," He admitted without a hint of bashfulness. "Your counterpart here is totally spineless, not to mention totally straight. You being his opposite and all, I expect you might have somewhat different inclinations. Besides, no one here's ever stood up to me like you did. While I've lusted for your counterpart's body, it's your personality that's really made me wonder these past few years. Wonder and want. I wanted to see if you were still as cute as I remembered you being, if you were still as full of piss and vinegar. "

One gaped at him.

"You cannot be serious. There's no way in hell you had any kind of infatuation that was this persistent. You must be using this rather sad ruse to try towell, I'm not sure what you think this plan will accomplish, but I'm nowhere near this stupid."

Negative Four stepped closer to whisper in One's ear. One struggled a bit, trying to escape the hot breath, the intimate hiss against his cold skin, but his pinned position kept him still and quivering under the younger boy.

"You know, what I require of you doesn't necessarily call for a lot of intelligence. Just an open mind. Well, a general openness, really. You don't have to believe me. You are, after all, not really in a position to do anything but accept my…gestures of affection." With that Four whipped his tongue along the rim on Nigel's ear. Nigel shifted and stifled a little moan.

"Funny," Four said, "Your counterpart didn't seem to like that nearly as much."

One glared. "I thought you said he was straight."

"Well, given an option." At Nigel's horrified look, he continued. "I told you that you did it for me. You always have. Until that barrier was down, I couldn't just keep my frustrations all to myself. It's not like there's a fitter substitute. This world is at my beck and call. I called. He got becked. Besides, it's not like it was all bad for him. Believe me NigelI'll make it good for you. Not as good as it'll be for me," Negative Four ran a hand down One's naked chest, "But then it'd be impossible for this to be as good for you as it'll be for me. You see, I've waited years."

There was a bit of a flicker about Nigel's eyes. Negative Four became a bit curious.

"But perhaps you have too. I'm infatuated with you, but my opposite would be platonic as pie. My Numbuh One isn't interested in obliging my fascination, but you… you may have been pinning for years for a boy who could never care for you. Oh how sad." Four toyed with a pert nipple. "I bet you love him."

"Shut up." Nigel shut his eyes.

"I bet you dream of holding him while he sleeps. I think you let him drag you to movies you hate. You probably adore him."

"Shut up!" Nigel screamed, banging his head against the wall.

"Don't hurt yourself, pretty. I can help you. I can chip away at the pain, the rejection you feel. You can fuck it all away. You can even call me his name while you do it." Negative Four undid Nigel's belt, sliding it out of its loops as he spoke, dropping it on the floor and proceeding immediately to tug off One's pants.

Negative Four caressed the edge of Nigel's black boxers. Nigel's emotional vulnerability made him incredibly susceptible to the light touch. One tried to still himself, but he was too, too ready for the contact. Negative Four smiled at the barely concealed eagerness. He spread One's legs despite the minimal struggle and pressed himself against the boy. Negative Four stroked the bulge before him somewhat reverently. One's back arched; he made a little noise of frustration.

Negative Four chuckled, finessing off One's boxers and his own pants and underwear.

"Wally." Nigel ran his hand through the boy's bright blonde hair, avoiding looking at those dead, dissimilar eyes. "Oh, Four."

"Whatever you need," Negative Four muttered, slicking his cock with the lubricant he'd brought with him. It would have been judicious to spend a little time preparing Nigel, stretching his virgin passage, perhaps releasing him so the shackles wouldn't chafe with every thrust.

Negative Four wasn't known for prudence, however. He wanted his prize now. He couldn't stand on ceremony, and what were Nigel's bruises to him? And if he released Nigel from his shackles, who's to say the operative wouldn't let his sense overwhelm his lust and make a run for it? Too risky. Negative Four needed at least one good fuck before having to deal with the Runaway Bride.

Negative Four slid in quick. The pressure was incredible, he felt clenched. Nigel let out a little gasp, a sound halfway between a whimper and a scream. Negative Four kept going. He slid out and in again. The rhythm was even more delectable than the pressure. He slid his hand around Nigel's member, pumping it as he drove himself deep into the bald boy.

"How is it for you?" Negative Four gasped. He was driving into the other boy hard, and in a distant way, he figured it must be punishing.

"Wally," Nigel breathed, lost in his own world, "Wally, moreI love you." He clenched his arm on the other boy's shoulder, clenching his legs around the blonde. Negative Four frowned. It bothered him more than he'd thought it would that this handsome, intelligent, commanding boy who Negative Four had never been able to get out of his head was too absorbed thinking about a boy who didn't love him to appreciate the one inside him. After all, Negative Four ruled an entire damn planet. He was brilliant, ruthless, and so much worthier of Nigel's love than his twit of an opposite. Negative Four drove himself all the way in, startling Nigel, causing the British boy's eyes to snap open in surprise and pain.

"My name is Yllaw," Negative Four said, pronouncing it Eelau, "And you'd do well to learn it. It's going to be the only name you need to know from now on. I expect you'll be screaming it regularly."

Nigel went stone cold and flaccid.

"You're not going to let me go?"

"Why would I do that?" Yllaw asked, punctuating each word with a hard thrust. "After all, I went to a lot of trouble to get you. And you're a wonderful boy- brave, clever, tight as a vice. Think I'll keep you forever, lover."

"You're hurting me!"

"You just noticed?" Yllaw grinned. "Besides, I can do whatever I like with you, you belong to me now." Yllaw lost the inclination to speak as he approached his climax. He pumped the life back into Nigel's manhood, bringing him spilling over the edge. The convulsions of Nigel's hard climax wrung Yllaw's own orgasm from him. Yllaw slumped into the other boy, breathing hard, than pushed himself up and slid out.

"That's the best I've ever had. Better than I could have imagined." Nigel's wrists were somewhat raw. Yllaw winced. "I'll bandage you, baby. I'll even let you get a bit of rest before the next go. Your first time must have left you a little sore."

Nigel didn't speak. He stared at the opposite wall, his face closed, but flickering with disgust. Yllaw kissed his brow, then pressed a nerve on the back of Nigel's neck, knocking him out cold. He took keys from the pocket of his discarded pants, unlocked the shackles, grabbed the taller British boy and carried him out the unlocked door and into his bedroom. Yllaw deposited Nigel on the bed. On his way to the shower, Yllaw stopped at the intercom terminal.

"Negative Numbuh One?"

"Yes sir?"

"Seal the portal. Permanently."

"Yes sir."

Yllaw smiled as the hot water rushed over him. He would never be alone again.


End file.
